metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleshgod Apocalypse
Fleshgod Apocalypse is an Italian technical death metal band. Formed in 2007, the group resides in Rome and are currently signed to Willowtip Records and Nuclear Blast. They have released three full-length albums, most recently Labyrinth on August 16, 2013. Biography Fleshgod Apocalypse was formed in April 2007 and recorded their first demo, Promo '07, at 16th Cellar Studio with producer Stefano "Saul" Morabito, releasing it shortly after. The demo was re-released the following year on a split CD with fellow Italian bands Septycal Gorge, Modus Delicti and Onirik. Fleshgod Apocalypse then signed to Neurotic Records. In early 2008 the band toured Europe, supporting bands like Behemoth, Origin, Dying Fetus, Hate Eternal, Suffocation, Napalm Death and many more. In May 2008, the band recorded its first full-length album, Oracles. In December of that year the band decided to part ways with Neurotic Records and signed with Willowtip Records, who released Oracles in 2009. Shortly after the release of Oracles in 2009, the band had a lineup change, with a new member, Tommaso Riccardi taking over vocals and rhythm guitar, which were previously handled by Francesco Paoli, as Paoli took over the drums at this time. In 2010, the Mafia EP was recorded, again at 16th Cellar Studios, and was released via Willowtip Records. It includes four new tracks and a cover of the track "Blinded by Fear" by At the Gates. The band embarked on another European tour shortly after the end of the Mafia recording sessions, supporting Suffocation. Following this tour was a headlining tour of Russia. Until 2010, current Fleshgod Apocalypse drummer Francesco Paoli was simultaneously in his former band Hour of Penance doing vocals, as well as drumming in Fleshgod Apocalypse. He quit Hour of Penance to focus on Fleshgod Apocalypse full-time at this point. In November 2010, the band signed a worldwide deal with record label Extreme Management Group, Inc. and began writing for the second full-length album. In May 2011 the band signed a worldwide deal with Nuclear Blast Records and began wrapping up work on the second album. During this time, another new member, Francesco Ferrini, the pianist and orchestrator of Oracles and Mafia, was added to the band, as the full-time pianist and orchestrator. This addition honed Fleshgod Apocalypse's sound on their upcoming album. The band released their second album, Agony, on August 9, 2011 in North America and August 19, 2011 in Europe. The iTunes version of Agony also includes a cover of the track "Heartwork" by Carcass. Fleshgod Apocalypse took part in the 2011 Summer Slaughter Tour in North America, alongside co-headliners Whitechapel and The Black Dahlia Murder. The band toured the US with Decapitated in late 2011. In January 2012, they toured the UK with The Black Dahlia Murder and Skeletonwitch. During March 2012, Fleshgod Apocalypse toured South Africa, supported by local death metal acts. Fleshgod Apocalypse released a music video for "The Forsaking" from the album Agony on December 22, 2012. Fleshgod Apocalypse's third album is entitled Labyrinth, and was released on August 16, 2013, in Europe, and on August 20, 2013, in North America, by Nuclear Blast. Labyrinth was recorded with Stefano Morabito at 16th Cellar Studio. It features guest contributions, and is a concept album about the myth of Labyrinth of Knossos and its analogies to modern times. Band members ;Current members *Cristiano Trionfera – guitars, vocals (2007–present) *Paolo Rossi – bass guitar, clean vocals (2007–present) *Francesco Paoli – drums, guitar, vocals (2007–present) *Tommaso Riccardi – lead vocals, guitars (2009–present) *Francesco Ferrini – piano, string arrangements, orchestral effects (2010–present) ;Former members *Francesco Struglia - drums (2007-2009) ;Tour members *Tommaso Riccardi - guitars (2009) *Veronica Bordacchini - soprano (2013-present) Discography Full-length albums *''Oracles'' (2009) *''Agony'' (2011) *''Labyrinth (2013) EP *''Mafia'' (2010) Demo *''Promo '07'' (2007) Split *''Da Vinci Death Code'' (2008) References External links * Official Website * Fleshgod Apocalypse on MySpace Category:Italian bands Category:Italian technical death metal bands Category:Italian death metal bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Death metal bands